


Goddamnit Hercules

by Yourhumbleandobedientservant



Series: Ham sandwhich [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourhumbleandobedientservant/pseuds/Yourhumbleandobedientservant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Hercules are best friend who share a flat in college and sometimes Alex wonders what the fuck Hercules gets up to when hes gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamnit Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here we go! feel free to point out my horrible grammar to me!

Hercules and I know almost everything about each other, we are best friends, but sometimes I don’t understand how he thinks things through. I had been out studying with Laurens all night when I finally head back to the flat it was 1:00 am. All seemed normal in the hamiligans flat, Hercules asleep by his sewing machine with an empty whiskey bottle on the ground, books piled around the room, just like always; until I walk into the bathroom.I open the door, and there’s a goat?  
“Hercules! Why is there a goat in the goddamn bathroom?” I scream across the apartment.  
“well, where else was I supposed to put it?” He shrugs guiltily  
“Hmm, I don’t know Hercules, I don’t care either, just not in the fucking house!”


End file.
